Oz and Willow are cute
by RainyxDays
Summary: Ignore bad title please. This takes place during Amends in season 3 when Oz and Willow talk. Enjoy.


**A/N: Ok so, hi. I was watching Amends for the nth time, and this came to me. Oz and Willow are the cutest. I was feeling kind of iffy about it, because coming from Oz's head was hard, but tell me what you think! Have fun reading. Also, I am aware that there is more conversation between them, even though it was cut. I didn't forget. I loved that conversation.**

He caved in.

It annoyed him slightly, although he'd never admit it. And it wasn't annoyance at her, it was directed at himself; that he'd fallen this hard and couldn't stand being away from her for even a few weeks, with this wall between them. A wall that was pretty much crumbling as soon as it was built. At first, he'd forced himself to avoid her when she came to him to try to talk. It had hurt him when he saw the hurt expression on her face when he'd brushed her off. Probably hurt him more than her, but he had to do it. She had cheated on him with Xander. She had been with him, but she had been with Xander at the same time. He was supposed to take time away from her after that. What was done was done. She had hurt him and he was angry, even if he didn't show it as much as the dramatic Cordelia. So, if she thought he'd instantly take her back, well she was wrong. He didn't need her, not really.

So he didn't know what he was doing there, standing in front of them. They'd just been sitting around, talking casually, and then he'd approached them. From Xander's none too subtle gaping expression, to Buffy whose eyes flicked between him and…her, it was clear they'd been talking about what had happened. Had they known he'd be back this soon? He watched them emotionlessly for a second, feeling the awkwardness of the situation and with the people he use to hang out with, but not letting his cool brigade slip in front of them. Buffy had a slightly knowing look on her face that almost threw him off. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised. Nothing really got past Buffy.

She, on the other hand, had an almost deer in the headlights expression; wide eyed and a little nervous, with something else. She was also uncharacteristically somber and quiet. She looked up at him, with her lips pressed together and turned up at the corners in a nervous almost-smile that signified she was relieved to see him, but nervous about why he'd come.

He said hey. "Hey", not because it was the first thing that popped into his head-it wasn't- but because it was the safest, most non-threatening approach obviously directed to her. It was the first approach he'd ever made since that day, actually.

"Hey," she squeaked back. And then between them, it was settled without words that he was ready to talk.

It was just them now, in an empty classroom. They stood a desk length apart with a crackling, splintering silence between them at first. She messed with her hands, and sweater-a nervous habit she'd had for a while, and watched him. He could barely bring himself to look back, worried that he might slip and tell her how he really felt. He finally began to talk, though. It felt like his words were drawn out too slowly and long. He'd never said this much in one period before.

When he paused, she began to ramble too quickly, talking, and then stressing over what she said, saying irrelevant things that came to the top of her head. They were the kind of things that were what made her her and why he loved her. It made him want to smile, just hearing her talk. His soft side was for her.

"Oz, please believe me," She said softly. She'd said his name. The remains of the wall crumpled completely and he let his tough man guard down and began to tell her how he felt. He let her into his emotions-something she'd wanted, but he'd hardly ever let. Then he heard himself say he'd "be willing to give it a shot."

That was a lie. He wasn't just willing to try again. He was fully ready to continue from where they'd left off when it was all perfect. He was willing to forget about Xander and just be with her again.

Her face lit up and he felt a tug at his heart; which was the single time he'd ever been poetically moved before.

"Really?" She breathed, hopefully.

He straightened up and tentatively gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

She fidgeted a little, still glowing with a cute smile on her face, but not knowing fully what to say or do. "Uh, do you want us to hug now?" She asked.

His smile widened. "I'm here for that."

Then she was wrapped up in his arms, face against his neck, arms holding him tightly in a way almost like if she let go, he'd disappear again.

To him, it was like nothing had changed. Her hair still felt soft and silky under his hands, there was still something bittersweet about her hugs, and she still smelled amazing-but that was probably wolf instincts.

For the first time in several long weeks, he allowed himself to take her back in with no regrets. It would work out. Hell, she and Xander might have a close bond of friendship he'd never achieve, but she had promised it was only friendship. He trusted her. He didn't think he was strong enough to be away from her anymore, anyways. What had happened was in the past, and he had come to terms with that. At the same time, she and he had something different. She was his. He was hers.

He stroked her hair and her mouth turned up in a big smile. He finally allowed himself to think her name without being afraid of it hurting anymore.

Willow.

**[I'm in a mushy, bubbly mood right now. Did it show? Haha. Wellllll, leave comments! My writing can definitely improve, I know. This is the first Oz/Willow oneshot I've ever written and it was weird, but in a good way of course. I just don't feel like my writing could ever approach their feeling for each other and adorableness on screen. Feedback is good. Thanks for reading!]**


End file.
